


False Comfort

by thawrecka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're my sister and I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Comfort

The fake girl cannot sleep, the stress of living instead keeping her awake. She closes constructed eyes, willing death's likeness to claim her. It evades her, leaving a strain tinged with mocking.

She removes herself from her sheets, padding silently towards dead sister's room. The air is still and the room is quiet -- the world seems almost safe. Only the flashing red light of sister's robotic likeness disturbs the tranquillity of the dusty room.

The bot does not notice or react as the girl lays on the bed beside her, the chocolaty hair spilling out over the pillow. Soft hands rest on the bots human-shaped parts, ignoring exposed wiring or the plastic feel of skin.

Dawn will never tell anyone but this thing beside her hugged her more lovingly and smiled more warmly than the real Buffy ever did. It wanted to do things for Dawn, to hold her and cherish her. It wanted her to feel okay.

Tomorrow it will be ripped apart as the other Buffy returns. Tomorrow it will cease to function. For now a ball of energy and a robot lie on a dead girl's bed and try to find some comfort.


End file.
